


You are My Star (Nick Valentine X Fem/Reader)

by Ravendeathcrows



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drugs, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Missionary Position, Music, Nick Valentine has penis, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, References to Drugs, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Wet & Messy, submissive Nick Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendeathcrows/pseuds/Ravendeathcrows
Summary: You are not the sole survivor, instead, you are one of the survivors from vault 111 being woken up a year after Nora did and few others that made it out you were upset and scared to find that the world that was is now a wasteland. You find friends in times of need but also love in this horrible wasteland.((((AU: alternate universe))))
Relationships: Nick Valentine/Reader, Nick Valentine/You, female reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Love-Struck

**Author's Note:**

> The reader's gender is female in this story.  
> Y/N - Your Name.  
> F/C - Favorite Color.
> 
> So this is my first fanfic on ao3, I’ve written other fanfics and stories before but I’ve never done a one-shot or posted them. There might be some grammatical errors so I apologize for that I will try and get that fixed. I really hope you enjoy this Fic and a different take on Nick x reader.

I just finished patching up an old minutemen uniform that needed a patch on the sleeve. I’m so glad I saved up enough caps to buy this tailor shop, if I hadn't I would probably still be working out in fields with Marcy Long, I couldn't stand that bitch, she seemed to hate everyone including herself. Folding up the minutemen uniform, I grabbed a box, placing the fixed uniform in the box neatly, writing on top of the box for what it contained, I put the box under the counter where all the finished clothing was. The bell rang, that hung from the door, I looked up and saw it was Nick, my heart fluttered at the sight of him. I fell head over heels for Nick when I first met him, his kind metal heart should have been made of gold, he was also nice and so sweet to everyone, but I don't think he felt the same way for me, he seemed to have more of relationship with Nora maybe not romantic but I felt my chances of ever being with him are low. I knew Nick's story, Nora helped him get back at Eddie Winter and rumors filled Sanctuary about the whole ordeal.

“Good morning, Mr, Valentine,” I said a bit cheerful, Nick smiled, his iconic smile that made butterflies in my stomach, I smiled back at him, a light blush danced crossed my cheeks 

“Good morning Y/N.” he replied, he turned and looked at the only 4 trench coats we had in stock, hanging up against the wall, walking over to him I stood a few feet away.

“Anything I can help you with?” I asked curiously, he looked my way and back at the coats, he hummed, he seemed to be in thought.

“You repair clothing right?” he asked, I smiled and nodded

“Yes, did you need something repaired?” I answered Nick.

He began to take his coat off, my eyes wandered over his undershirt, I had never seen him take his trench coat off, I blushed.

He is just taking his coat off, it's not like he's getting naked. I thought to myself, trying to calm myself down.

“My hand scrapes the side of my coat I've patched it before but,” he said while showing the obvious patch that didn't match the rest of his beige coat, I giggle.

“As you can see it isn't… Well… Great.” Nick said a bit hesitantly. I smiled at him, taking the coat and examining the patch. 

“That's okay I can fix this up in no time,” I said as I moved over to the sewing kit that was on the table.

“Thanks, doll,” he said in his rough voice, he sat down in one of the chairs in the front of the store.

Walking to the back I grabbed fabric that looked beige to try and match the color of the trench coat, coming back in the main room I tried my best to color match the coat, the pair of khaki pants I had seemed to do the job, measuring the fabric I cut out the right amount and began taking the old patch off, carefully as to not make the hole bigger, cutting the thread off that was connected to the patch and coat, I removed the patch and began repatching the coat with the correct color.

“Did you hear that Nora and a few others are setting the two-year anniversary party this morning?” I asked Nick to try to make small talk.

It was the two-year anniversary party for the Minutemen it was to celebrate the anniversary of beating the Institute. Music, drinks, friends, and dancing, sounded fun but I had no one to go with, not that you need a partner to go with but I wanted someone to go with. I wasn't awake when Nora and the Minutemen beat the Institute. 

“Yes, I helped this morning. Are you going?” Nick asked, I felt nervous.

“Yes,” I answer Nick, pushing the needle through the thread, connecting the patch to the coat 

“Who are you going with?” I blurted out, almost regretting asking him that 

“I’m not going with anyone, why?” Nick asked, I heard him shuffle behind me. He must have gotten up from the chair.

“Oh well, I was just curious.” I laughed nervously, I could feel my face slightly heat up.

“Are you going with anyone?” Nick asked, he was right behind me, my heartbeat quickened in pace.

“No one,” I said softly, looking around at him, he was watching me sew, his eyes shifted and looked at my face, I felt my face flush

“Would you like to go with me?” I asked nervously, stopping what I was doing, I waited for him to answer. 

He took so long to answer, I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, It was so loud I was sure he could hear it too.

“Yeah, I don’t see what harm that could do,” Nick said, he smiled, it felt like my face was going to burn off if I blushed anymore. I need to stop acting like a love-struck teenager my god! I thought.

“Oh! okay! then that’s it! What time?” I said excitedly, he laughed, fixing his hat that sat on his head. Was he nervous too? 

“I’ll pick you up at 7,” Nick said, stepping closer, that’s when I noticed.

“Oh! I better get this finished before it gets too late.” I said Jokingly, turning around, I finished what was left of Nick’s coat and turned around holding it up to him, he smiled, reaching out for it, he put it back on 

“Nice job, Thank you, Y/N,” Nick said, walked around the counter, and leaned forward, looking at me.

“How much do I owe ya,” Nick said while sifting through his pants pocket.

“Nothing! On the house as a thank you for going with me.” I said, Nick stopped and smiled at me. I felt those butterflies again.

“Are you sure?” He asked concerned, I laughed 

“Yes Nick, I am sure.” I waved him off with a smile.

  
  
  


It was late afternoon the sun was starting to set. I was so excited but also nervous. Maybe just maybe something more might happen but I didn’t want to get my hopes up, he might not even think of me that way.

Walking to the back where I lived, which was connected to my tailor shop, I looked for something to wear.

Deciding on a f/c sequin dress I grabbed some of my favorite heels, getting dressed, looking in the half-broken mirror deciding what to do with my hair, fixing the flyaways, I decided to leave it as is. Adding a small amount of makeup, mascara, eyeliner, and a f/c lipstick 

Taking a deep breath to calm my anxiety, I looked at the Nuka cola clock on the wall that read 6:58 pm. Almost time and he will be here, my stomach became a little upset from anxiety, grabbing onto a rubber band I put it on my wrist and snapped it a few times to get my mind off of the swirling thoughts, Calming myself, I heard a knock and ring from the door, walking over to the front door, I saw Nick he was in his usual get up but his undershirt was a darker grey but not too dark he had dark khakis and dress shoes that almost looked new, I smiled, he smiled back.

Walking closer, Nick held his arm out for me to grab. What a gentleman! I thought.

“You look beautiful.” He said softly, looking into my eyes, I felt a blush creep up my neck 

“Thank you, you look handsome as ever,” I said, his eyes widened a bit but he smiled in return.

I and Nick walked to the pub located at the end of the cul de sac, I could hear the music from here it was loud, a lot of people were walking together others were walking alone. I saw Nora with Hancock, they were all over each other, I smiled, they were so cute together.

Making our way inside, people chatted along with drinks in their hands, people on the dance floor were swaying to smooth jazz music, a woman on stage her voice was beautiful, a romantic tone to her words. 

Looking at Nick he seemed to be enjoying himself, walking over to the bar a man with his hair slicked back, he looked at me and smiled 

“What can I get you two?” The bartender yelled over the music, looking to Nick and back at the bartender 

“I’ll take Nuka cola and rum, please.” Placing the caps on the table, Nick held his hand over mine, looking at him I

With confusion

“I’ll take care of it.” He said, I smiled at him and thanked him, he paid for my drink and we sat down at one of the many booths that lined the walls. 

  
  


We sat there for a while, I wanted to dance with Nick but I was so nervous to ask, taking a sip of my drink, it burned a little when it went down my throat, warming my belly.

  
  


“Would you like to dance?” I heard Nick say, almost choking on my drink I looked up at him, he smiled.

“I would love to,” I said, standing up and grabbing his synthetic hand I held onto Nick while he guided me to the dance floor. Just as we started dancing the song slowed.

Putting my hand on his shoulder, he felt strong, grabbing his other hand. I felt his metal hand on my back. It was a strange feeling but good no the less.

My heart quickened, staring into his yellow glowing eyes, he smiled at me, I smiled back, I started blushing once again. 

I wish I could tell him how I feel but I’m afraid, the friendship we have even if it is small I wouldn’t want to ruin it with my stupid feelings. My smile faded a little at the thought.

“Are you okay?” Nick said sincerely, I sighed he must have noticed my mood changed.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I forced a smile. He looked unconvinced but we continued dancing.

  
  


Once the song ended we headed back to the table, I saw Nora walking our way, her confident strut as she walked, sitting down and Nick sitting in front of me, Nora leaned against the table, she had a cocky smile on her face.

“Hey, love birds! Want to make a toast with me and the others at the other table?” Nora slurred slightly, I blushed at her comment, Nick laughed 

“Of course we would.” I looked at Nick shocked, he didn’t correct Nora on the love birds comment. Maybe he thought she was joking, sighing I walked over with Nora and Nick to the other table.

  
  
  


It was full of people how they squeezed each other in that booth surprised me.

Danse was passed out laying his head on the table, Hancock was leaning against the wall by the booth taking a hit of jet, Cait, Piper and, MacCready sounded like they were arguing about something, Preston was taking a sip of his drink.

Grabbing extra chairs Me and Nick sat down, everyone started talking to each other. I started to get a little bored not having much to say, I felt a bit left out, I stood and tried to get everyone's attention, most looked my way others were still engrossed with their own conversation 

“I’m going to head out,” I said waving everyone off, Nora and Hancock smiled and wave bye to me, Piper waved bye, Nick stood and faced me 

“Let me walk you home.” He said holding his arm out for me to grab, I did so and we were walking out of the bar.

It was quiet besides the music that echoed from the bar, looking up I noticed the sky was clear no clouds to obstruct the view to the many stars that lined the night sky is was gorgeous, smiling I noticed someone was staring, looking at Nick and was watching me intensely, I felt a blush creep its way up my neck and to my cheeks, smiling bashfully 

“Do you like stars?” Nick asked softly, we both looked up, Giggling.

“Yes, I do! Do you?” I said, looking towards Nick, he laughed.

“Who doesn’t like the stars? It's the only thing that hasn't been tainted by the wasteland,” he said the last part he said in almost a whisper like he was talking to himself.

“Yeah but there has to be something out there that isn't tainted by the wasteland, right?” I asked, we stopped walking, looking towards Nick, I wondered if I said something wrong, he just stared at me.

“What's wrong?” I asked worried, he shook his head and smiled.

“Nothing.” He said in an unconvincing way, I frowned a bit, but decided to shake it off.

Walking up to my tailor shop we stopped. I felt disappointed that the night ended so quickly. I was hoping for more but I guess a girl can only dream right? 

“Well here's my stop,” I said turning to Nick, he smiled.

“I had a good time tonight Y/N,” Nick said sincerely.

“Likewise, Nick. Thank you for going with me!” I said looking up at him, he nodded, touching the brim of his hat and turning around, before he left I grabbed his sleeve, he turned, looking around looking at me confused.

“We should do it again.” I blurted out I almost regretted saying it because he started laughing.

“You startled me there for a second but yes doll we should.” He said I let go out his sleeve, he walked away.

As quickly as I could go, I went inside, shutting and locking the door behind me and quietly jumping up and down like I won the lottery I was so excited, he said yes to do it again oh I can't wait!


	2. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N makes a new design to sell in her Tailor Shop! Paladin Danse makes an awkward appearance, Some cute surprises, and some not so cute surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little angst in this chapter. 
> 
> here are some reader tips for ya!  
> Y/N: Your Name.  
> F/F: Favorite Food.  
> F/D: Favorite Drink.

I worked tirelessly for days trying to fix all the minutemen in uniforms, There was an attack at the castle, according to Preston a pack of feral ghouls that came from town got close to overrunning the castle, some people were critically injured others got off with minor injuries but their uniforms, on the other hand, needed to be washed and patched and boy did they smell, It was like they rolled themselves in a pile of rotting corpses, It was awful, the smell made me gag it was something that I never thought I would have to clean off of clothing. The scratches from the ghouls Caused a lot of the clothing to rip, missing badges, ripped Straps, holsters, and other minor things. I knew working alone would be hard but this was something else, I was meant to clean and patch every single uniform all by myself and they had to be done before the end of the month. Stressing over whether I should hire somebody to help me which I barely had enough caps to hire someone or do it all by myself and miss out on sleeping and eating. It would be wrong to charge them to clean and fix their clothing because they are the ones that risk their lives for the castle and many other settlements.

  
  
  


Finally getting all the uniforms cleaned, the hardest part was getting brains out of clothing. Setting all the clean Uniforms on the line to dry I went inside and began making myself something to eat, Sitting down and trying to relax It would probably take a day for the clothes to dry until then I began working on other projects that need to be completed to earn some caps.

  
  
  


After getting all the clothing down from the line and organizing them, I set them on my table in the back and began stitching and patching all the uniforms working through one by one, it was close to the end of the month working day in and day out trying to get all these uniforms fixed and ready to go for the minutemen. Why didn’t they have extra uniforms? Did they really only have one uniform for each person? That’s a little weird. I thought to myself as I finished the last three uniforms which just needed rebadging.

Folding all the uniforms and placing them into a large box, I walked out and continued my way down towards the Minneman main office, Looking for Preston.

Opening the door, Minutemen memorabilia was placed on shelves all around, it was like a museum, it was nice, Minutemen propaganda lined the walls, Seeing a woman in a tight ruined pencil skirt and button-up vest, she smiled at me.

“Is Preston here?” I questioned the lady.

“Yes he is with Nora at the moment, I will let him know you are here,” she said sweetly, walking away, into the back room, She popped her head in and said something, turning my way and walking towards me.

  
  


“He will be out in a minute,” she said with a smile that was almost fake, I smiled back, a bit uncomfortable by her presence. She must be Nora’s assistant.

  
  


Looking at one of the glass shelves that held an old minutemen gun, it was rusted and broken, it looked very old. It gave a small back story about the gun, saying it was passed down by a generation of a minutemen family but the last member died of radiation poisoning while in battle. 

Hearing a door open, thinking it was Preston I turned and looked, it was Nick walking in, my heart started to race he noticed me and waved, I smiled and waved back, the lady walked up and greeted Nick.

“Hello, Nick what can I do for you today?” She said, a bit more cheerful.

“Is Nora here? I wanted to know if she was done with that case I gave her the other day.” Nick said the woman shook her head.

“I’m sorry Nick she told me to tell you she is not done with it but is there anything else I can help you with today?” the woman said, Nick, shook his head. 

“No Lisa that is it, Thank you!” He said with a smile, Lisa smiled back and went to sit back down at her desk. 

Nick walked towards me and leaned in towards the gun I was previously looking at.

“I think this one is new,” Nick said, looking back at the gun and back at him.

“Oh? I wouldn’t know I haven't been here much, most of this stuff is new to me.” I said while we both walked over to the next case that held some sort of burned journal.

“Really? I guess you're pretty busy with your job huh?” Nick said, I huff a small laugh out and nodded 

“Yeah, just finished one of the biggest projects I’ve done,” I said while reading what was contained in the journal. 

“You are the best tailor in Sanctuary so whatever it was I’m sure you did a great job!” Nick said, making me feel special, in a good way, a confidence boost for sure, I blushed a little at his compliment and smiled up at him

“Thank you, Nick!” I said sweetly, he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed 

“Y/N? How're the uniforms going?” I heard a voice behind me, turning around, I saw Preston walk up.

“Oh hey, Preston! I wanted to let you know I finished the uniforms. Would you come by and take a look at the badge work and make sure it is in the correct position?” I informed Preston, his face lit up like a kid in the candy shop

“You got them done already?! I believe in your work so no need just leave them there and I will have a recruit pick them up.” He said, with a big smile on his face.

“Okay, see you then!” I said as Preston walked back into the room where Nora was, looking around I noticed Nick was gone he must have had to go.

Gosh Preston never really does anything, does he? Always someone else, not that I hate the guy but he never gets his hands dirty.

Walking back towards my shop, I smelled food cooking, it was coming from the diner that just opened up a few days ago, walking where my nose took me, I headed inside, the smell was potent inside my stomach grumbled in response.

“Sounds like someone is hungry.” A man behind the counter said, he had a name tag that said, Larry 

“Yup you got that right!” I said, Larry laughed.

“What can I get ya?” He said while handing me a handwritten menu.

Looking at the menu I saw they had my f/f and f/d deciding my order, I sat down at a booth. 

It didn’t take long for the food to arrive at my table.

“Will that be it?” Larry said, placing my food and drink down on the table. 

“That’s it! Thank Larry.” I said, frowned and crossed his arms 

“How do you know my name?” He asked, I laughed.

“It’s on your shirt,” I responded while pointing at his shirt, he was taken back and realized and started laughed and shaking his head 

“Oh shit.” He said and walked away.

Eating my food I finished everything on my plate but I realized I didn’t have a lot of caps to spare, sighing, I looked in my pocket and saw I only had 50 caps to my name. Man, this sucks, I thought.

Getting up and walking to the counter, I saw Larry writing down something on a note.

“Larry?” I said softly, Larry looked up and saw me.

“Was everything okay?” He asked a little bit of worry in his voice, I smiled and hummed

“It was great! Thank you!” I said he nodded in response 

“So what's the damage?” I said, he looked through his notes and pulled out my ticket, and looked at it

“That will be 30 caps.” He said, I pushed my hand in my pocket and grabbed 30 caps placing them on the counter, he took the caps, placing them in the old register, I waved goodbye.

I guess I need to treat myself a bit for the work I did not like I have anyone to do it for me, Sighing I walked back to the shop, standing outside, I picked up a few pieces of trash, and grabbed my chalkboard, I need to make more money remembering I had a lot of lace in the back, I could make lingerie. That's it! I’m sure some of these women and possibly men are tired of wearing the same old undies, adding some spice to the bedroom too. Writing on the chalkboard I wrote “New item!!! Lace Underwear! Spice up the bedroom! 50 caps” I giggled at the sign, placing it in the grass. I hope this will help bring in more people.

Walking to the back I began the plan of making underwear, bikini style, thong and, G-string, drawing out the diagrams for the underwear after the was finished I started on bras once the diagrams were finished on paper I started cutting out the lace, that when I heard the bell on the front door ring out I stopped, getting up I walked to the front and saw it was Piper and Nora, Smiling at them, they smiled back 

“Hello, Ladies! What can I do for you?” I said, Piper looked bashful, Nora nudged Piper with her elbow. 

“We saw your sign outside. We would like to order some.” Nora said, I smiled, and nodded, grabbing my notepad 

“Okay awesome I was hoping someone would come in,” I said, Nora, laughed, shaking her head

“Well, it looked like it did huh?” She said, I huffed a small laugh out 

“So first I’ve already got both of your measurements. I have limited colors, Black, Pink, Red, and a little bit of green.” I said, Nora’s eye lit up, she cooed 

“What about green?” Nora said in thought, Piper looked at Nora

“I don’t know what Hancock would like. You're with him not me.” Piper said, I shook my head, smiling 

“What about you Piper do you know what you’ll like?” I asked Piper, she looked taken back, tilting her head 

“I’ll do red,” Piper answered, I nodded and wrote it down.

“If I brought my own lace in could you use that?” Nora asked, looking up at her nodded.

“Yes, I can. I'll drop the price a bit if you bring your own in,” I said, Nora, nodded.

“Okay, I’ll get green and bring I’ll you, my lace today,” Nora said, I nodded and wrote the details down.

“Okay, so Piper what panty style do you want? Same for you Nora,” I said looking at them both 

“Umm covered butt?” Piper said she seemed a bit unsure, I laughed a bit 

“Okay, covered butt it is.” Piper facepalmed, she seemed more embarrassed about this Exchange then Nora was.

“For the green thong and for my own lace bikini.” I nodded writing down the rest of the details 

“Okay got it that will be it. It should only take a day to get them finished.” I said placing my notepad in my back pocket, Nora eyebrows shot up 

“Only one day?! Do you stay up all night?” She said, I laughed in response.

“Well it isn’t that much to do, Not only that but I’ve been doing this for a while, plus the clothing is small, I did find that old foot Pedal sewing machine so it shouldn’t take that long,” I informed Nora, she nodded 

“Oh okay I was about to say,” she said, I waved my hand, smiling.

“No, no, I’m all good I’ll see you, ladies, tomorrow afternoon, okay?” They both nodded and waved goodbye 

  
  


Walking to the back, I grabbed my measurement book, looking for piper’s name I found her measurements they were recent, measuring out the fabric I began cutting out red lace, I began stitching the underwear with my foot pedal sewing machine it was quick a lot quicker than hand sewing and a lot more accurate, I’m so glad that I found this sewing machine, now I can fix patches and make more clothing quicker, now I don’t have to worry about breaking my finger every minute. 

Once the underwear was done, I placed them into a tiny little box, folding them softly, I began working on the bra, I heard the door open, Getting up, I walk to the front, seeing Nora, She was holding beige lace fabric in her hands, walking around the counter, I grab the fabric from Nora, she smiled and waved goodbye, Walking to the back, I finish the underwear. Grabbing more red lace I began making the bra, It took me two hours to finish the bra. I hope this bra fits piper. 

Grabbing the green lace I began making the thing for Nora, it was much quicker to make a thing and less fabric, Going to the bra Next, looking at Nora’s measurements I noticed she had a bigger bust, I would need to cut out more fabric so that it would cover her lady bits properly, Nora’s bra Took a bit longer than piper’s it was about 3 1/2 hours. My back started to hurt, I got up and stretched, Walking to my bedroom which was like a studio apartment, I went to the fridge and opened it, I didn’t have a lot of food, grabbing my last nucha walking to my bedroom which was like a studio apartment, I went to the fridge and opened it, I didn’t have a lot of food, grabbing my last Nuka cola, I took a sip, it was cold, the cool crisp liquid ran down my throat, cooling me off, Taking the rest with me to the back of the store, I began to finish the rest of the work that was needed to be done. 

  
  


It was night time by the time I got done, it was around 6 o’clock at night, The fabric that Nora gave me Was very fragile I had to be extra careful cutting it or I would tear it, so the bra was taking me longer than I expected, I needed to close up shop, getting up I walked to the front, Siding on cleaning up a little bit before I closed up.

I heard the door open, Looking up I saw it was Nick, my heart started racing, my face flushed, my palms started to sweat. He stepped up to the counter, Leaning against it with a smile on his face.

“Hey! What can I do for you?” I said While wiping my palms on my pants.

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Nick asked.

“I just finished my order today and tomorrow Nora and Piper are picking up their Finished clothing. But I’m available in the morning or late afternoon, why what’s up?” I said, Nick nodded his head.

“Well, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind helping me organize some of my case files, Ellie is out of the office right now,” Nick said, I thought for a minute. This could be my chance to spend some time with Nick Even though it isn’t anything romantic, just being in his presence is enough for me, Though I doubt I’ll ever become romantic with Nick.

“Sure how about this I will deliver the orders to piper inn Nora tomorrow morning and I’ll stop by in the afternoon,” I said, he smiled and nodded.

“Okay, it’s a deal then. I’ll pay you for your trouble.” Nick said while walking out but before I could catch his attention and Deny payment he was out of the shop, I didn’t feel like running after the man so I decided tomorrow I will tell him.

Opening the front and switching the door from open to close, I shut the door, I locked it, turning off the lights in the main room, Walking to my bedroom, I got into my PJs, and laid in bed, quickly drifting off to sleep.

  
  
  
  


Waking up it was early morning, getting dressed, I decided to make myself some coffee as I waited for my coffee I brush my hair and teeth, As I waited for the coffee to get done I went to the back and finish the rest of bra, walking back into my bedroom I grab my coffee and drank it, The warm, soothing taste of caffeine ran down my throat felt amazing slowly waking me up knowing I would probably need another cup But they would have to wait until after I delivered the packages. 

Gathering up the two small boxes I made my way out of the shop and towards Piper's house as hers was closer, coming up to her door I knocked on it, I stood and waited for her to answer, she opens the door and smiled at me, handing her the box I told her that I would take her payment later in the day But she refused and decided to pay me 50 caps for it, I thanked her and left. 

Walking towards Norris house was a bit farther but not too far it was her old house, after all, walking up to the steps I knocked on her door, I waited for her to answer, Hancock, answered, I told him that Nora had a package and he took it he asked how much she owed I told him that Nora I could come by and pay me later He said Okay and shut the door.

Turning back to my shop I made Myself another cup of coffee, drinking it slowly. 

I decided to use the last bit of green lace on underwear so I can place them in my display case near the entrance when I get them done. 

Once I was done with the underwear I walked out of the back room and into the front looking up at the clock it read 10 am so that means it took me an hour in a half to finish these damn things, sighing, I place the bikini underwear in the display case neatly I even added a little bow on the front. The bell above the door rang, looking to my right I saw Danse, walking around the counter I smiled at him, crouched down in his power armor. Did he really have to wear that thing everywhere?

“Hello, Danse! How can I help you today?” I said, he looked nervous, his face was red almost as red as a tato. I wonder what got him so worked up. 

“Can you…. Can… I… do you do repairs?” He said slowly, I frowned. What the hell is wrong with him?

“Yes, what kind of repair are we talking about?” I asked, he looked at me quickly almost like I insulted him, he grabbed something from behind him, pulling it out it was a bag, I frowned, he slid it quickly across the counter causing it to slide across and onto the floor.

“Okay... you could have just handed it to me,” I said with irritation in my voice.

“I need them stitched quickly. I'll pay you to keep it a secret.” I shook my head confused. What the hell is in the bag?

“Danse I can assure you-” I didn’t finish what I was going to say,

“DO. NOT. TELL. ANYONE!” He shouted and walked out, slamming the door, sighing, I ran my hand through my hair.

  
  


What the hell is in this bag that has him all Crazy?

Opening the bag, My eyes widened, I pulled out the stained white material, it was whitey tighties, it had skid marks from hell and bad, I grimaced then I started laughing. Was this man really embarrassed about getting his own underwear fix? Taking a closer look at each pair there was a large hole in the butt area. Holy shit! what the hell ate his whole fucking ass!!! That or he fucking blow a new one, No wonder why he is uptight all time. 

  
  


Fixing Danse’s ruined underwear, and placing them back in the bag I put them under my counter, looking up at the clock I noticed the time, gasping, it was 1 pm. Where the hell did the time go? I thought.

Making my way out of the shop, I turned the open sign to closed, making sure I locked the door before I left, I made my way to Nick's office as quickly as I could.

  
  
  
  


Opening the door I peeked my head in and saw Nick at his desk, reading a file, walking inside, I walked up to his desk, Nick looked up and smiled

“I’m so sorry for being late,” I said sincerely, he waved me off.

“It’s okay I actually just got back in, Nora needed my help with something,” Nick said, I smiled, still feeling bad that I was late 

“Oh and don’t worry about paying me,” I said, Nick, frowned.

“Are you sure? I don't mind,” he said, a worried expression on his face.

“Yes, Nick I am sure,” I said trying to reassure him.

  
  
  
  


It took half the day to help and reorganize Nick's case files, he had to leave again so I was left in his office for most of the time. The smell of Nick was prominent; it made my heart flutter and my cheeks blush a rosy color. Gosh did I wish I could hug him and feel his body against mine, the smell of smoke, a hint of whisky, and some sort of cologne that lingered around him, My mind wanders to the dark depths of the gutter quickly, thinking what he looks like without his clothes on, maybe even calling my name out as I-

  
  


“Y/N?” I heard Nick call out to me, bringing me out of my thoughts I blushed.

“Yes?’ I said, standing up and turning around, I saw Nick walking towards the desk he stopped and leaned against it.

“I have something to show you.” He said, I frowned a bit but followed him, we went outside, passing the side gate, we walked up the hill

“Where are we going?” I asked with confusion in my voice, he looked at me smiling.

“Just wait it’s a surprise.” He said, I raised my eyebrows high.

“A surprise?” I said, he didn’t answer.

  
  


I wonder what sort of surprise it is? Why surprise me? I thought to myself.

That’s when I saw a picnic, a blanket was spread out on the ground, a bottle of what looked like wine was laying on the side, and a small basket next to the wine, in awe I looked at Nick 

Is this a date? Oh my god! what if he does feel the same way! I felt excited, my heart started to beat faster, my palm got sweaty, I had butterflies in my stomach.

“Surprise! It is for all the hard work you did for the minutemen. I heard you had done that job for free so I decided to… thank you..” Nick said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

Oh… for helping the minutemen.. what a letdown. Why did I get my hopes? I felt a sting in my heart. I feel a little heartbroken. 

  
  


“Oh, Nick, thank you, you didn’t have to.” I forced myself to be cheerful. Nick walked over to the blanket and motioned for me to come and sit.

“I wanted to do it,” Nick said quietly, I smiled and sat down, he sat down next to the small basket.

There was a little bit of shade, Thankfully it wasn’t too hot, a cool breeze took care of any sweat that accumulated on my skin. Our knees softly touched, it felt intimate in a way. 

“I have some red wine and I brought some snacks. Though I won't be able to eat, you can enjoy them as much as you want.” Nick said while handing me the basket, opening up the basket there were crackers and what looked like cheese, I frowned, looking up at Nick, he noticed my expression.

“Something wrong?” He said, his voice filled with panic, I smiled a bit.

“Where in the world did you find crackers and cheese?! I haven't seen this stuff since-” I didn’t finish what I was saying, feeling a little sad thinking of the world before the war, we really took everything for granted didn’t we?

“Y/N Are you okay?” Nick asked, placing a hand on my shoulder, Looking up and staring into his eyes I nodded slowly 

“Yeah, just reminiscing about the past,” I said softly, he hummed, his ruff vocals made my spin tingle and somewhere else deep down. 

What a shift in emotions first I’m sad and now I’m h-

“Why don’t we start off with some wine then,” Nick said bring me out of my thoughts, he turned to pour the wine, I could feel my face burn, trying to internal calm myself.

  
  


What is wrong with you?! Stop being a perv! I yelled internally.

Nick held out the glass, it wasn’t a wine glass it looked to be a whiskey glass, I grabbed the wine.

“Thank you,” I said and saw Nick drink his glass. Wait, I thought he couldn’t eat or drink because he’s a-

“Nick I thought you said you couldn’t eat or drink?” I said curiously, Nick looked my way. He almost looked like a lost puppy, his expression of confusion.

“Did I say I couldn’t Drink?” He said, voice full of confusion, I shook my head laughing.

“No you didn't, I just assumed because you couldn’t eat food, you couldn’t drink either,” I said smiling at him, he laughed.

“Oh, Well I can drink but I can't eat because it has nowhere to go,” Nick said, taking another sip.

I brought the glass up to my lips. I could smell the wine, it was strong, taking a small sip, and letting the flavor sit on my tongue, a sweet grape, and was that pomegranate? Letting it slide down my throat I felt a warm feeling in my stomach, I noticed the moon was out, was it that late already? The weather got a little cooler but not too cold.

“How's the wine?” Nick asked, I looked towards Nick, he was already staring at me intensely.

  
  


“It's wonderful Nick!” I said happily, smiling at him, he smiled back while messing with his tie.

  
  


“Here lay down,” Nick said, my heart started to race again, I looked at Nick confused.

“Okay?” I said, shifting, I laid down on the blanket, Nick did the same, our shoulders touching.

“You see that,” Nick said pointing into the sky I squinted my eyes to get a closer look, I could only see a few stars and clouds.

“Where?” I asked curiously, Nick leaned closer, still pointing.

“Those bundle of stars.” He said and I saw them, well I would hope that's what he was looking for.

“Yeah?” I said, he stopped pointing, and looked at me, I looked back, was leaning on the blanket, our arms fully touching.

“They are beautiful, just like.” He said leaning a little closer to my face.

I held my breath, he slowly leaned down towards my face, I started to follow, slowly, our lips just an inch away I could feel his breath on my lips, I slowly closed my eyes, waiting for that final move.

  
  


“NICK!” a voice yelled, startled, I sat up so did Nick, looking around at where the sound came from, there stood Nora, a horrified expression plated on her face, I stood, walking towards her, Nick walked up to Nora and held her shoulders. 

“What's wrong?!” Nick said, Nora stood there huffing.

“The gate is getting overrun by mutants! We need to go hurry!” Nora yelled, running back to Sanctuary.

“Stay close to me. Do not leave my side unless I say so.” Nick said, Nodded frantically, fear-filled my body.

Mutants? Those green dudes? Of course, they have to ruin the moment, my hands started to shake, trying my best to stay close to Nick, I heard gunshots in the distance, making me jump at the sound.

I hope everyone is okay.

Slowly we walked down the hill, Nora was nowhere to be seen, the sky became dark quickly, I tripped over a stick, a hand grabbed my arm firmly holding me in place, looking over it was Nick who grabbed my arm.

"Are you okay?" Nick whispered, I nodded in response.

the gunshots got louder and more were heard, we made it to the back gate, we were crouched behind a tree, Nick softly grabbed my shoulder and looked at me his eyes glowed.

"Stay here," he said walking towards the gate, I grabbed his coat, he turned and looked at me.

"Wait what if one of those things comes up?" I said the fear noticeable in my voice, Nick moved closer.

"It's okay I won't let anything happen to you, I promise, just stay here okay?" He said trying to reassure me, I nodded. 

watching Nick Sneak up to the gate, hearing heavy footfalls behind, my heart started to palpitate, I felt the small hairs on the back of my neck stand up, slowly I turned and looked behind me but nothing was there, sighing softly I turned around and saw Nick waving towards me. 

I have to go over there by myself?! Oh god...

slowly sneaking my way towards Nick, the sounds of feet running were getting louder and the gunshots felt like they were all around me making me feel confused but not entirely confused.

once I made it to Nick, I saw his eyes widened looking at something behind me, turning around quickly I saw it, a mutant, I was terrified, the thing didn't seem to see us, I felt a scream trying to creep its way out, suppressing my scream, I felt Nick grabbed my arm forcefully and dragging me around the fence line that protected Sanctuary, we moved away from the Mutant and towards another gate entrance. I hope we can get into this one.

  
  


Once we made it all the way around, a loud noise could be heard: it sounded like an explosion, looking towards Nick, with fear in my eyes.

"What was that?" I whispered, Nick leaned in 

"Sounded like an explosion," Nick replied, I huffed out a breath 

"I know it was an explosion but what was it?" I said, Nick shrugged, looking around I didn't see anything by the gate

"Run! Now!" Nick yelled, before I could say anything I was knocked out of the way by a large force, knocking the air out of me, gasping I sat up and saw a mutant, going after Nick, Nick shot his pistol at the mutant, getting up I need to help Nick, I can't just leave him here to defend himself.

"Y/N! RUN DAMN'T!" Nick yelled I jumped.

That's when I noticed the other mutant, his gun in hand he had his sights on me, dashing to the side I ran as fast as I could towards the gate, feeling a pinch in my leg I ignored it and continued to run, getting to the gate it was locked, banging on it 

"Help!!!! Please!!" I pleaded, hoping someone on the other side heard me.

"Please, someone help!!!" I yelled louder while banging on the door my knuckles started to bleed, turning I saw the mutant that tried to shoot me earlier, stomping my way, my breath hitched in my throat, my eyes started to sting, he was getting closer and I had nothing to defend myself with but then the mutant stopped dead in his tracks I frowned, blood slowly ran down the mutants face, he teeter tottered, falling to the ground with a loud thud, jumping slightly at the sight I looked up and saw Nick he was walking towards me, sighing out of relief. he's alive! thank goodness!

he walked passed me and kicked the gate open, he reached for my hand, grabbing his hand I held on for dear life.

walking inside Sanctuary, I felt a sting in my leg, hissing I looked at my left leg and noticed it was covered in blood. Blood?

"Nick?" I said, he stopped walking and turned towards me, looking down and showing him my leg, he kneeled down, moving my pant leg up, revealing a wound. the adrenaline must have muted the pain until now.

"Don't worry it's just a graze nothing too serious but we need to get this cleaned and stitched up," Nick said, I nodded to him still shaken up by the events that happened.

I was stitched up in the clinic, Nick sat by my side the whole time. I'm so grateful for Nick, if not for him I probably would have been dead. 

the fight didn't last long as the minutemen had fired the artillery that was the explosion Nick and I heard earlier. 

Sitting outside Nick's detective agency, I heard him come out the door, Holding a cup of water, handing me the cup,I grabbed the cup, taking a sip, I tried to calm my anxiety.

"Are you holding up okay?" Nick asked, looking towards Nick, he sat down on the steps next to me, our shoulders touching.

"Yeah," I said softly. before all this happened was Nick going to Kiss or was that a part of my imagination, shaking my head. I don't need to be thinking about this right now. Idiot!

"Y/N," Nick said quietly, looking his way I hummed in response.

"Earlier, I lied," Nick said looking down, I frowned in confusion.

"Lied about what?" I said curiously, he looked up at me then back down at his hands messing with the end of his coat.

"About making the picnic, for the job you did. that wasn't why I did that, I did it because." Nick hesitated, I looked intensely at his face

"I wanted to do something special for you just because I wanted to." He said quietly, I could hear the nervousness in his voice. wait does that mean he likes me too?! I thought

"Let me just make sure I'm hearing this correctly, are you saying you wanted a date?" I said, his eyes widened briefly before he had a crooked smile, I smiled at him.

"Yes, and I would like to spend more time with you if you're willing to-" before he could finish I jumped a bit.

"Yes, I would love to!" I said a little too loudly, Nick laughed and nodded his head.

"Okay! Then it's settled." I looked at him moving a little closer hesitantly.

Nick reached his hand out and softly grabbed my chin pulling me in, closing my eyes, I felt his lips touch mine, the texture was so interesting, it set a fire inside me, he released the Kiss, I opened my eyes slowly, smiling at him, he smiled back.

I wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well did you think? Let me know in the comments! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I'll get the Next Chapter out tomorrow (Hopefully) 
> 
> Also, what's that smell?  
> Do I smell Smut in the next Chapter?!  
> guess you'll have to come back and find out tomorrow. lol


	3. Sweet Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nick and I kissed that day I couldn't stop thinking about him, I could barely focus on my work because of him, I had many orders of lingerie to finish but my brain wouldn't shut off, all I wanted to do was stomp my way to his office and kiss him again. I squeezed my legs together tightly, sighing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this Chapter took me longer to Proofread because I’m a ding dong lol

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kiss was something I thought about since that day. 

It's been a few weeks since the mutants attacked, everything was almost cleaned up, besides the rotting, mutant corpses outside Sanctuary walls, they proved to be more difficult to move due to their overall mass, Thankfully I wasn't the one moving them.

After Nick and I kissed that day I couldn't stop thinking about him, I could barely focus on my work because of him, I had many orders of lingerie to finish but my brain wouldn't shut off, all I wanted to do was stomp my way to his office and kiss him again. I squeezed my legs together tightly, sighing I heard the front open, taking a deep breath, I put the lace down and walked to the front, it was Danse. Oh boy here we go away, I smiled briefly at him, leaning under the table I grabbed his bag, I fix his underwear mishap, handing them to him, he snatched them from my hand, tossing a bunch of caps on the table, Counting them out he gave 100 caps, I frowned up at him

"Danse this is too much! repairs for underwear do-" He cut me off, holding his finger up at me, I got annoyed.

"Just don't say a word about this, okay?" I nodded my head, he stomped his way out with his bag.

sighing, I was not about to get into an argument with that man, walking back to the back room I began, working on some orders that needed to be filled.

  
  


finishing 3 orders I boxed them up and walked to the front just as I walked in the front door open, hitting the bell above, looking down I saw mama Murphy, I smiled at her and she smiled back, I let her look around while I put the finished orders under the counter.

"Do you have any of those lace underwear?" She said, my eyes widened a bit but I smiled at her.

"Yes, I do! I can also do regular underwear as well." I Informed Mama.

"Oh that won't be necessary I want something sexy!" Almost choking on my saliva, I looked at her. 

"Oh okay! well, I have a limited amount of colors, I've only got red, pink, and black." I stated, she nodded her head and hummed.

"I want Pink and make them sexy," Mama said, I laughed a bit, nodding my head.

"Okay will do!" I said, she walked out and I looked at her measurements to start on her order. 

  
  


the customers that had their orders that were finished came in and picked them up, I have enough caps to sit pretty, I feel proud of myself. 

it was late afternoon I decided to visit Nick, I really wanted to see him. Walking out of my shop I made sure to put a leaving for lunch sign on the window, Locking the door, I walked towards Nicks's detective agency, looking at the Pink neon heart that glowed brightly against the other neon lights around Sanctuary. Walking up the two small steps, I grabbed the doorknob, twisting it, I opened the door it caused the metal to screech, making me cringe at the noise, looking around no one was in the main office, I wasn't about to go and snoop around his place to find him.

"Nick?" I said softly, waiting for his voice to call out I heard a women's voice call out, turning I saw Ellie, I smiled at her.

"Nick is out at the moment, he will be back in tomorrow morning, sorry," Ellie said sincerely, I nodded.

"Oh okay, it wasn't anything important I just wanted to come by and say hello," I said nervously, she smiled at me and place her hand on my shoulder, I frowned up at her.

"Keep this between me and you but Nick talks about you non stop, it's so adorable," Ellie said, walking over to the file cabinet, motioning her hands to shush me, I laughed nervously.

"I will tell him you stopped by, okay?" Ellie said, I nodded.

"Okay thanks, Ellie," I said, walking out and back towards my shop.

I wonder where he went? Gosh, I just wanted to feel his touch again. 

shaking my head trying to clear my thoughts. 

Walking back to my shop, taking the lunch sign down, I unlocked the door and walked in, dusting a few display cases, knocking something on the floor, I cursed under my breath, noticing it was a box but not just any kind of box it was wrapped in newspaper and had a makeshift bow on top of it, Frowning at the box I knew this wasn't one of the orders, maybe a customer left it then I saw a little tag on the side with writing, turning the small box over in hands I read it trying to figure out whose it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: Y/N

From: Nick

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

my eyes widen at the words. did Nick give me a present? That's so sweet! I thought while smiling at the box, tearing open the box, making sure not to make a mess with the newspaper wrapping, I placed it on the counter, once the wrapping was gone I lifted the edge of the box and opened it inside was a note and another smaller box deciding to read the note before I opened the box, opening the folded note I read it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear, Y/n 

I wanted to give you something, a way of saying 

I remember our Kiss and hope more to come out of this 

if that is what you want, if not I'll understand. 

If you want this like to become more, 

meet me tomorrow evening at my Office.

Yours truly, Nick Valentine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow, Nick is really good at wrapping presets I do wonder if he wrapped it or if Ellie helped him? I thought.

I blushed while reading the note, feeling my heart pound in my chest, smiling. I feel so giddy inside. Opening the smaller box, I softly gasped it was a silver bracelet on the front plate it had a heart with a V in the middle of it engraved in the bracelet, putting the bracelet around my wrist on the right side. Nick was so sweet! having an idea I ran to my room grabbing my caps and counting them out. I need to get Nick something! wait... I don't really know what Nick likes. realizing I don't know much about Nick at all Besides he's a detective and used to work in diamond city, he fought Eddie Winter with Nora, but I don't even know his favorite color, I assume he likes jazz. sighing, I plopped down on my bed laying back, looking up at the ceiling. 

after laying there for a bit I realized something Nora knows stuff about Nick maybe I'll ask her for ideas, getting up, I walked out into the main room and looked up at the clock it was almost 6 pm, I'll have to wait till 6 to leave as I waited I finish Mama Murphy Underwear and boxed them up, putting them under the counter, looking back up at the clock and just on time it was 6, walking towards the door, it opened, backing away slightly, it was Murphy, I smiled at her.

"Oh! Just in time!" I said, walking around the counter, I grabbed the box and handed it to Murphy, she took it.

"Thank you, dear! How much do I owe you?" She asked.

"that will be 50 caps," I said, she nodded and reached in her satchel and handed me the caps, counting them, I nodded to her.

"Thanks again, dear! Bye for now!" She said waving goodbye, I waved her off, walking out with her she went on her way, turning around I locked the door, turning the sign over to closed, I made my way to Nora's office. 

  
  


walking up the steps, I opened the two double doors, Lisa was sitting at her desk reading a book, she looked up at me when she heard the doors shut behind me, she stood and walked her way towards me.

"Hello, Y/n what can I help with today?" She said with her usual tone.

"Is Nora in?" I asked, she hummed in thought, holding her hand up signaling for me to wait, she walked to the two double doors in the back, popping her head in, then closing the door she motioned for me to come, walking over.

"Go on in," Lisa said walking away and sitting back down at her desk.

opening the door, I walked in slowly.

"Nora?" I saw Nora sitting at her desk writing something down on a piece of paper, she looked up at me and smiled, stopping what she was doing and stood.

"Oh! Hey Y/n! What's up?" She said with a playful tone. I Smiled at her, walking towards her. I went to sit down but she pulled me into a quick hug, sitting down in the chair that was in front of her desk, Nora leaned against the desk.

"I wanted to ask you something," I said the nervousness in my voice was apparent.

"Go ahead," She said crossing her arms over her chest, taking a deep breath I tried to relax my anxiety and excitement for tomorrow.

"Well I want to get Nick something special but I don't really know what he like, So I was hoping you can help me out." I looked up at her with pleading eyes, Nora gave me a knowing look and smiled.

"Of course I can help, though I honestly don't know too much about him, enough to help you pick something out for him." I nodded at her.

"He got me this." I held my right arm up showing her the bracelet that he got me, she took my wrist lightly and look at it.

"Awe how sweet!" She cooed, I laughed nervously.

"I wanted to get him something like this, but not a bracelet. Maybe a necklace?" I said unsure, she let go of my arm, she hummed in thought looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought. looking around the room trying to get an idea of what to get him. 

"What about a personalized pin?" Nora said.

"Personalized Pin?" I said confused.

"Yeah, you know, you can pin it to your coat or jacket something small but with some detail in it." She stated, I hummed, my mouth formed a thin line.

"I don't even know where I would get one done before tomorrow evening," I said, Nora's eyes widened,

"Oh, you have to get something before tomorrow evening? Well, that changes things." Nora said standing up and digging in her drawer.

"Yeah," I said standing up and pacing around the room.

that's when it hit me Nick always mentions stars I wonder if likes them? 

"I've got it!" I said quickly walking over to Nora, I seemed to have startled her.

"Well, what is it?" Nora said excitement in her voice.

"I'll get him something with stars on it," I said, Nora, smiled and nodded her head.

"What about a necklace?" Nora said, I looked at her and smiled.

"That would be perfect but who does engraving around here? especially at this time?" I said, Nora grabbed my hand, I looked at her confused.

"I know someone, follow me," Nora said while dragging me out of the room I laughed.

  
  


I followed Nora out of her office and outside, the cool night air blew through my hair, it was a cold breeze causing goosebumps to form on my skin, I shivered a bit, Nora let go of my arm as we made it down the steps, we walked down the street passing the clinic then the bar and diner, walking to the cul de sac we passed my shop and walked up the steps to a house, it didn't have a sign outside so I assumed it was someone's house. Who's the house is this? I thought. Nora walked up before me, she knocked a few times, when the door opened it was an old man, I remembered that face he was one of the residents that survived Vault 111, he was a quiet man before and after the war, he always kept to himself and never bothered anyone, he looked tired his eyes drooped, he was hunched over, motioning for us to come in, Nora and I walked in, he shut the door behind us and walked in front of us. 

It smells good in here, like sage? I thought looking around at his house, it was clean, it looked and felt cozy, he almost reminded me of a hippie grandpa in a way. I think his name was Bob or Bobby I can't remember.

"What can I do you, ladies?" He said in a laid back voice.

"Well Bob, Do you still make jewelry?" Nora asked, the old man nodded.

"Yes, I still make jewelry. what do you want?" He said, putting his hand on his hip, Nora looked my way.

"Sir I was wondering if you could do a necklace for a man, with writing and some details of stars on it?" I said nervously,

"I can do that, what do you want it to say?" He asked walking over to his dining table he grabbed a notepad, walking over I stood before him.

thinking of what to put on the necklace I stood there for a moment.

  
  


"how about..." I said, Nora and Bob looked at me.

"I'm the star that shines for you in the void, you are the star that shines for me in the void, may we find each other’s light," I said, Nora looked at me then back at Bob

"Do you want that one on the back? Or the Front?" Bob said, finishing his writing

“I want that one on the back and stars on the front, but I would need it done by late afternoon tomorrow,” I said. I hope he can do it before I meet with Nick tomorrow night.

  
  


“I can have it done tomorrow afternoon, I already have a few blank necklaces laying around but I won’t do it unless you pay upfront,” Bob said, his voice becoming serious, I started to get nervous. I hope he doesn’t charge too much. All I have is 300 caps.

“Before I tell you how much, who are you giving this to?” Bob asked, I frowned. Why would he want to know that? I thought.

“Umm… well it’s for someone special to me,” I said not really wanting to tell him who it was for, frowned, crossing his arms over his chest

“Yeah, no shit.” He said sarcastically, I huffed getting annoyed by this old man.

“Fine if your really that nosy it’s for Nick, Nick Valentine,” I said, the man smiled and nodded his head.

“Alright, the price for the Necklace and engraving is going to be 150 caps,” Bob said, My mouth fell agape. 150 caps!!! Holy shit I really hope this is worth it because if this fucker steals my money I won’t hesitate to beat an old man’s ass. I thought, reaching into my pocket for my caps I paid Bob, he took the caps, Nora and I left, walking outside I stood there next to Nora, Looking at her I smiled and leaned in for a hug.

“Thank you Nora for helping me!” I said, releasing the hug, she smiled at me.

“Your welcome, it’s the least I can do after all you made the cutest underwear in all of the commonwealth,” Nora said, I laughed and shook my head.

“Thank you, Nora. Have a good night.” I said waving Nora goodbye, she waved goodbye quickly and walked home.

  
  


Walking inside of my shop, Turning off the main room lights, I locked the front door, heading to the back room I decided that I would try and look for something to wear. What should I wear? Do I wear a dress or go casual? Oh, why does this have to be so hard. Shifting to the clothes I picked out two casual outfits and one of my F/C sequin dress, taking my clothes off, I put the sequin dress on, walking over to the tall dirty broken mirror in the back, I watched as it glittered in the light as I twirled the dress. Was this too much? Taking off the dress I put on a Tee shirt and jeans, looking in the mirror, I frown. Maybe that’s too casual. Well, shit. Might as well go big or go home right? Deciding I would wear my F/C Sequin dress that will have to do.

Grabbing The dress and a pair of flats, taking them to my room I placed them on my dresser. Getting in my PJs and going to bed I had a hard time going to sleep, The excitement that bubbled through me was almost too much but with a bit of tossing and turning, I finally fell to sleep.

  
  
  


Getting up I made myself a cup of coffee, Walking into the bathroom I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, taking a shower, I washed up Once I was finished I walked out of the bathroom, I got dressed, and grabbed my coffee, taking a sip it was refreshing and a bit of a stress relief. Debating on the fact if I should open up shop today or keep it closed. 

  
  


Deciding to open up shop for a little bit to give out finished orders, my day was packed, after the last customer in the shop left I looked up at the time it was 3 pm, my eyes widen, quickly walking out of my shop, locking the door and placing the close sign up, I walked to Bob’s house.

Walking up the steps, I knocked on the door, he opened it, ushering me inside, he closed the door behind me, he moved around me to stand in front of me.

“I’ll be right back let me get the Necklace for you. Oh and don’t touch anything.” He said pointing at me, I nodded to him.

“Also I wrapped it for you as it is a gift.” He yelled from the other room.

I heard him walking down the hall and into the living room, holding a small box that was wrapped in dark red fabric, he handed me a piece of paper, I took the paper and box.

“Thank you!” I said, Bob smiled slightly but went back to his broadening expression.

  
  


Walking out of his house and back towards my shop, unlocking the door, I walked in, placing the box on the counter, I began writing inside the piece of paper.

I should probably check the box and make sure it looks good. Opening the box, I took the necklace out, in the front it had little stars everywhere each little star had a small gem inside turning it slightly it glittered in the light, turning it over the writing on the back was impeccable, the way the letters flowed was amazing, the handy work Bob did was something I’ve never seen in a while. Bob really outdid himself. Rewrapping the box I place it back on the counter.

  
  


Once I was done I decided to go out and eat lunch at the diner, sitting at the booth I looked up at the time it was only 4 pm, sighing. Why is the time going so slow! I thought to myself, irritated.

Standing up and paying for my meal, I decided a walk would do me some good.

  
  
  


After walking for a bit I was all sweaty and sticky, the sun was beating down on my back I would need to take another shower later, going back to the shop, I opened the door, walking to the back I went to my fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, taking a sip, I sat down and relaxed, Looking at the clock on my bedside table it read 5 pm. I don't really know what time Nick wants me to come by. Maybe I should go and ask? Getting up, I looked myself over in the mirror, fixing my fly-away hairs and walking out the door and towards Nick Valentine's detective agency. 

  
  
  


Opening the door to the agency I walked in and saw Nick shifting through a file cabinet, shutting the door behind me I walked to him.

“Hey!” I said, Nick jumped at my voice and turned around, I giggled.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you,” I said, he waved his left hand.

“It’s alright. Just got the coolant running it all,” he said playfully, laughed getting closer.

“I wanted to know what time you wanted me to come over? Oh! The bracelet is beautiful! Thank you!” I said, he shifted, pushing his hands in his pockets.

“I’m glad you liked it. Are you sure you want to go through with this?” He said, nervousness filled his voice, I frowned at him.

“Yes, Nick I am sure. Plus why wouldn’t I?” I said looking into his yellow glowing eyes, he sighed.

“Because I’m a synth. There are other men who are... Well.” he said looking down at the ground.

“Nick, I don’t care if you are a synth or human, it's what counts on the inside,” I said getting closer to him, I reached up for his ruined cheek, softly caressing it, he raised his left hand and held my hand there, looking at me.

“Okay… but if you change your mind-” I cut him off, Kissing his lips I closed my eyes, I could feel his hand go to my back holding me tightly.

Nick pushed my shoulder softly, releasing the kiss, I was disappointed at the loss of contact.

“Come by at 7 pm okay.” He said softly, I looked up at him and smiled.

Leaning in for another kiss, I closed my eyes, but I felt a finger on my lips, opening my eyes, Nick held one finger on my lips, I frowned.

“Can’t be too greedy now,” he said in a cocky tone, I giggled and sighed, backing away I waved goodbye, he had a look in his eyes I couldn’t place.

  
  


Once I got back to the shop I took another shower to wash off the sweat from my walk earlier, grabbing a pair of matching black lace thong and bra I had made for myself I put them on, grabbing the Sequin dress and putting it on, I grabbed my flats, I looked in the mirror at the I put a light amount of makeup on pined my hair back, turning the lights off in the backroom and my studio house, I walked to the front, putting my flat on, I looked up at the clock it was 6:58 pm. I’m nervous and excited, I can’t wait to see what he has planned for us? 

Turning the lights off in the back, I grabbed Nick’s Gift, locking the front door, I walked towards Nick’s agency.

Walking up the steps, I knocked on the door, standing and waiting for him to answer I was surprised when Ellie did.

“Hey Y/N You look stunning, just go in and open the first door on the right,” Ellie said walking outside as I walked in.

“Bye,” Ellie said, Closing the door behind me I walked to the first door on the right.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the handle, opening the door.

A table in the middle of the room had candles on it, food was plated on one plate, the room had a kitchen and on the other side was a living room with a couch. It was cozy in here. I smiled.

Wow, Nick really does know how to be romantic!

“You look beautiful!” I heard Nick say he was standing off to the side, I smiled at him, he walked towards me and held his hand out for me to take, I took his hand, he guided me to the table pulling out my chair for me, I sat down, he pushes the chair in. he is such a gentleman! I thought.

He sat across from me, reaching over the table I held out the gift, he took it, he looked confused.

“What’s this?” Nick said curiously.

“It’s for you,” I replied.

Nick unwrapped the gift, that's when I noticed his right hand wasn't metal, it was a new hand, it had synthetic skin. Did he get a new hand while he was gone?

“Nick your right hand, when did you get that?” I asked, he paused in opening the gift, looking at his hand and back at me, he smiled.

“Yeah Dr, Amari found one for me I met with her in Diamond City. what do you think?” Nick said.

“It looks great,” I said with a smile, he winked at me. 

Nick opened the box grabbing the note he read it, looked back up at me he smiled, pulling out the necklace he held it, turning it over he read the back, looking back up at me, his mouth slightly agape.

“Do you like it?” I asked nervously, he laughed, my eyes went wide.

“Of course I love it! How did you know I like stars?” He said curiously, I shrugged, feeling the tension on my shoulders loosen 

“Well when we had that Picnic you were saying something about stars but we were interrupted,” I said.

“Oh yeah, that's right. Do you want to know what I was going to say that night?” He asked me, leaning forward, I looked at him intensely and nodded, he leaned forward, his elbows on the table.

“I was going to say. The stars are beautiful but not as beautiful as you are.” Nick said, I giggled, blushing.

“I know that was a bit cheesy.” He said a bit sounding embarrassed, I smiled at him, reaching over the table and grabbing his right hand holding it.

“A good kinda cheesy.” I flirted, he laughed and squeezed my hand and, releasing, I squeezed back.

“Good.” He replied, he let go of my hand and put the necklace I got him on, I couldn’t stop staring at him, he noticed, and laughed.

“You know I’m not going to disappear right?” He said, my face flushed red, shying away I hide my face beneath my hands

“Yeah well if you weren’t so hot I wouldn’t be staring!” I said, I could hear him laugh. Oh, that laugh he has no idea what it does to me. I heard his chair scoot out, his footfall got farther away, removing my hands, I looked around for him then I saw he was over by the counter, he turned the radio to Diamond city radio, a smooth jazz song was playing. He walked over and held his hand out.

“Dance with me?” He asked, I smiled up at him and took his hand in mine, getting up, we twirled around to the music.

A slow song came on and we switched positions, both of his hands were on my back my arms were wrapped around his neck, we were so close, our bodies swaying to the music.

Looking up into his eyes, I stood on my tippy toes, our lips just an inch away, Nick leaned in and we kissed, closing my eyes, I opened my mouth so his tongue could enter my mouth, my tongue explored his mouth as did his, I felt his left-hand slide down my back just above my ass, the heat between my legs grew, clenching my thighs together, I moaned into his mouth. we were no longer dancing.

Nick started walking, making me go backward until my butt hit the table behind me, making the table Screech against the floor. The fire he ignited in me was almost too much to take. I needed air, backing my face away from his, I inhaled, he laughed lightly, I giggled in return.

Pushing his trench coat off his shoulders, it fell to the floor with a plop. Nick began kissing my neck, going down to my collar bone and lightly nipping at my sensitive skin, I moan softly in response, he made some sort of grunt, pushing his groin into my leg, his hand reached behind me and began unzipping my dress, hitting the table with my back, a plate fell off and broke, startling me, I gasped and turned. The broken glass was everywhere I turned to Nick.

“Follow me,” Nick said in a low tone, softly grabbing my hand and guiding me out of the room. His voice was like butter, my core twitched. God, I want him so bad, I could care less about the broken plate he could take me on this table right now for all I cared.

Walking out of the room we made it into his bedroom, he turned to me, his eyes lidded, I walked up to him placing my hands on his chest, I unbuttoning his shirt, lightly he kissed my lips, pushing his shirt off I ran my hands over his synthetic skin it was different but not in a bad way. I want to feel him under me to see him a moaning mess, begging me for more.

He ran kisses along my neck, to my collar bone, going lower, he stopped, reaching behind me, he finished unzipping my dress, letting it fall. That cool air nipped at my skin causing goosebumps to form. He ran his hands over my bra, kissing down my stomach, he pushed me softly, the back of my knees hitting the mattress, I sat down, leaning back, he looked up at me, looking for permission, I nodded, looking at him with a hungry look. He kissed my hip bone softly running his tongue along the side, squeezing my legs together as my vagina got wet from his actions. He moved to my thigh, kissing and licking up toward the inner line on my lace panties. I opened my legs, moaning softly and arching my back. The way his tongue slid across my leg made my core throb for him, I moaned his name, he looked up at me with a cocky smile, he knew what he was doing.

“Please-” I moan, begging him to take me now, he moved up towards my panties slowly sliding them down and off my body throwing them into the unknown. the cool air hitting my wet core, only it wasn’t for long when I felt Nick start kissing and licking at my sensitive bud, I arched my back moaning his name, reaching for him, I knocked his hat to the ground, he began running his tongue around my clit, milking me closer. He stopped I groan at the loss of contact, Looking down with lidded eyes, he crawled up to me kissing me on the lips, I could taste myself from his lips, he reached behind me and took my bra off, tossing that to the side, he looked down at my breast, with almost a possessive look, it made me ache for him.

“You are so beautiful Y/N,” He said, leaning down to kiss my breast on the side, moving to suck on my nipple, I moaned softly, arching into him.

“Please Nick-” I begged, he stopped and looked at him, tilting his head to the side.

“Please what?” he asked me, he knew the answer. I groaned, God damn't why does he have to be such a tease!

“Fuck me, Nick! Please,” I begged, he quickly went to my lips and began kissing me roughly, I reached for his pants, I could feel something long and hard against his pants. unhooking his belt, I slid it out of his pant loops, finding his button on his pants, I undid it, zipping down his zipper, we stopped kissing he moved to take his pants off, revealing his boxers. It was clear there was indeed something in his pants. I assumed he didn’t have one but then again he is one of a kind. I watch him intensely take his boxers off, revealing his long hard shaft, it slapped against his lower stomach, scouting back on the bed, I opened my legs leaning on my elbows, he crawled towards me, trapping my lips with his, laying down, I could feel his dick against my sensitive wet lips, he moaned into my mouth, moving his hips he rubbed against my bud causing a moan to be released from my mouth and into his, reaching down I grabbed his hard member and began to slowly stroke, he stopped me with his hand I looked up at him and frowned.

“I won't last long if we do this.” He said in a breathless voice, I smiled seductively up at him. Laying down, he positioned himself above me, aiming his member to my entrance, he slowly pushed the tip in, I moaned, grabbing the bedsheets with my hands, he slowly pushed himself inside me, fully sheathing himself inside, he began with slow agonizing thrusts, I moan softly hanging my arms around his neck, he moaned my name into my ear. It was hot oh so hot the way his cock slid in and out of my wet vagina was almost enough for me to cum, the noises were dirty, wet, and slapping it was great, the grunts form Nick was getting louder and louder mixing with my moans, I pushed his chest, he stopped, pulling him out we switched positions. I straddled his lap grabbing onto his cock I aimed for my entrance, lowering down all the way, he moaned, rolling my hips and he quickly became a moaning mess. it was different to see him like this but so fucking hot, he grabbed onto my hips, squeezing tightly, he moved his hand over my bud and began making soft quick cycles, I moan and began to ride him faster, I don't think I can hold on any longer. But before I could think of anything, white spots entered my vision, moaning his name loudly I arched my back,throwing my head back and screwing my eyes shut, twitching a bit I was breathless, sweat running down my body, before I opened my eyes I was rolled over on my back, looking up at Nick with lidded eyes, he began to thrust faster and faster, I moan once again. 

  
  


“I’m..- going- to-” He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

He pulled out and came on my stomach, it was warm, but it looked nothing like cum it looked almost like a clear fluid but with a tint of blue in it. Sitting up slightly I looked at the fluid and at Nick who was a heaving mess, I laughed a bit, he looked at me and smiled, Nick got up and grabbed some sort of cloth cleaning me up he pulled the covers back, we got into bed, he pulled me into a hug, I was laying on his chest. I could almost hear what sounded like a heartbeat but it probably wasn't

“That was amazing, Nick,” I said breathless, turning my head to look at him.

“Yes, it was.” He said, pushing a stray hair from my face then caressing my cheek, I closed my eyes at the sensation, I felt so happy just laying here with him, I felt complete, opening my eyes and staring at him, he was still looking at me messing with my hair, it felt nice

“I love you, Nick,” I said, nervousness apparent in my voice. He laughed and smiled sweetly at me.

“I love you too, Y/n,” he said bringing me into a kiss, I hummed.

“You know, Y/n, you are my star,” Nick said, releasing the kiss. I caressed his face, giving his lips a soft peak.

“And you are mine, Nick,” I said laying my head on his chest, my eyes started to get heavy, he played with my hair, until I couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I took a different take on Nick Valentine's Anatomy. I know some might think he has a dick and others think he doesn’t.  
> That’s it! If you want a different look on other characters from the fallout 4 in this same AU, let me know I am open to suggestions. I do plan on making another story similar to this AU but with a different Fallout 4 character so look out for that if you enjoyed this one.
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic! I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the short Chapter next chapter will be longer. I'm kinda testing the waters on posting my works on A03 so I'm still a bit new at this.  
> I really hope you enjoy it and please give me your feedback on what you think!


End file.
